Sasuke's return
by goten supersayin
Summary: Sasuke's fans are gonna love this! Sasuke's thoughts as he stands in front of Konoha after the long hunt for his brother Uchiha Itachi.  This was written long before the turning point of events between sasuke and itachi in the manga  Enjoy reading :


**U**chiha Sasuke stood right in front of konoha gates , made sure no one coming in or out could see him, he stood there staring mindlessly at the legendary hokage stone faces . No matter what anyone thought, this village was and will always be his . Solitary ? Not so fun after all . He thought his path was written for him ; become more stronger and powerful than his sibling Uchiha Itachi and then kill him and finally regain the revenge he always wanted for his family .

But now as he stood infront of konoha he realized that at the end of his journey all he wants is what he always longed for ; people _he_ consider family , people who can put up with his mood swings , people who can make him smile inside and doesn't have to show it, people who understand him and cared for him, not for his power, not out of pity, but for himself . How could he ever act meaningly to hurt and abandonthem to pursue someone he hated . It doesn't make any sense for him now , but at the time , everything was different.

He was going to get his revenge.

The idea of his parents laying lifeless under the ground in the konoha main cemetary with the person who responsible for stealing their lives roaming free, just devoured his mind and blinded his sight . All he would want is revenge . People say you must forget and move on, but to a 7-year old kid who just lost his family, that just couldn't cut it.

He was getting his revenge indeed .

What happened ? Everything went according to plan ; he didn't waste any moment of practicing, graduated top on his class, learnt techniques youngsters his age couldn't dream of, he tried not let anyone inside his heart . Well maybe it didn't go exactly according to plan, he thought as he rememberd the day he left the village, when he almost responed to his two fellow teamates; Sakura and Naruto and changed his mind. But when he finally left konoha , he broke every single string attached with them . And he gained the needed strength . Maybe with the wrong ways but he didn't care about evil or good , right or wrong .

He was getting his revenge and thats final .

So what went wrong ? He now stood there eyeing the village he ran out on, and remembered the moment he faced his brother one on one , All sad moments in his life just burst into his mind, all the sufferings he had to endure as a chil ;

His mother and her warm smile that he won't ever see or feel again.

His father and his proud words ; _you are my son indeed._

His brother , the times they played together, practiced together , ate on the same table...

He was getting his revenge and thats it .

He fought his brother with every atom of strength he had , supported with the images of the people who were affeted by him, to get to this point. _Tsunade sama , kakashi sensei , Sakura...and Naruto . _No one was there except for the two of them . No one knew why are they fighting except for the two of them. And there, when he finally stood on the top of his brother's worn out body just one blow ahead of his revenge…

He couldn't do it .

It's strange what it takes to make you realize what you want is not really what you thought you've always wanted. All his life, what he thought he wanted was to make sure Itachi would pay, but if he killed him, then how different are they ?

Sasuke wasn't getting his revenge after all .

He stood infront of konoha , took a deep breath and stepped in . He felt that special breeze one always feel early on the morning, but had a special scent to it today, more like a welcoming flavor. He 'll go straight up to Tsunade sama tell her where Itachi lies unable to move . Maybe then he could dare ask for forgivness .

Because of all the special things his teammates were able to do, unconditionally and definately to make him feel wanted . There was one thing he was absloutely sure they were willing to do.

It's what he admires the most in them .

They were willing to forgive .


End file.
